


Always

by neonphoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: "Magnus realised that he would do anything to take Alec’s pain away, to make his angel feel safe. That he would move the stars themselves if it meant that Alec was safe, if it meant that Alec was loved."





	Always

The wind was like blazing icy knives beating and striking against his bare skin, yet Alec couldn't find it in himself to care, it was almost as though the aggressive onslaught of numbing wind was a punishment for his newest failure. The self loathing and hatred creeping up his spine and whispering harshly in his ears that he should have done more, that he should have been better. 

The shadowhunter's mind was on autopilot, his eyes quickly filling and clouding with tears, Alec could barely tell where he was, but in his bones he felt a pull and allowed his feet to keep dragging him along. Nothing felt familiar, until he finally glanced up and found himself somehow in front of Magnus’ building.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
Magnus was alone in the loft, drink in hand, music turned up loud. The balcony doors wide open, blowing the drapes inwards so they twisted and swung almost as though they too were dancing alongside him. Magnus almost didn't hear the shrill ring of his phone, too caught up in his own little world, indulging himself in good wine. Now if only his angel would hurry up home from the Institute to join him, and then maybe they could- the thought was cut off at the best part when he was finally brought to the attention of his phone.

"Oh Isabelle how delightful of you to call-” once again his thought and words were cut off by a Lightwood, only this time rather than a glimmer of delight, the interruption brought a chill to his bones.

“Magnus, is Alec with you? He ran off after our mission, and I’m worried” There was an alarmed ring to Isabelle’s voice that stirred a gnawing feeling within the warlock.

Just as a reply was about to leave his lips, Magnus heard a sharp thud against the loft’s front door.

“I believe that may be him now, What exactly happened?”.

“Thank the angels, Magnus take care of him, I- I think it's best if he tells you” And with that final dejected note Isabelle hung up the phone.

\-----------------------------------------------------

In a desperate attempt to calm himself Alec used the backs of his hands to scrub at his face, attempting to remove some other blood that had dried there, or at least trying to scrub away the blood that hadn't already been smudged away by his tears. Stumbling deliriously up the last of the stairs Alec arrived in front of the loft, home at last, to a place where he might finally find some peace.

With little grace Alec slumped against the door, and shoved it open, half staggering and half falling into the loft. He made no attempt to pull himself upwards, instead settling to a slouch on the floor.

At first he didn't see or at all notice the other man, until he felt those warm safe arms wrap around his waist and gather him into Magnus’ side, and together they carefully made their way into the bedroom. Alec’s head was resting against Magnus’ chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, the angle should have been awkward and uncomfortable, but it brought a sense of home, the feel of love and that was all Alec needed in that moment.

Alec felt himself being placed down onto the pillowy soft mattress. He felt the soft caress of Magnus’ fingers on his face and turned away looking downwards unable to meet his love's eyes.  
Not wanting to push the limits Magnus set about untying Alec’s shoes and removing his blood stained clothes. Being the all powerful man that he was Magnus could have simply waved his hand and had the mess cleared up in an instant, but he sensed that Alec need to feel his touch right now so he continued with care.

Magnus then stood, offering his hand to Alec, and once he had taken his hand he led this angel into the bathroom. He didn't want to leave Alec alone, but the soft begging mewl that Alec let out was enough to shatter his heart, so much so that he hesitantly turned away in respect to his sweet angel’s wishes. 

Returning to the bedroom, Magnus turned the lights down low, casting a mellow light throughout the room. Foregoing the act of using a summoning spell,knowing well enough by now that the young shadowhunter hated when he did that. Magnus shuffled into the kitchen to make two steaming cups of tea and carried them back through gently placing them down on the nightstand.

Folding back the duvet Magnus climbed into bed. Magnus worried his lip between his teeth in agonising silence and grew even more concerned by the second. Just as he was about to leap out of bed and find his love, Alec emerged from the bathroom. Wordlessly Alec crawled into bed and burrowed under the covers and into Magnus’ arms. At any other time Magnus would have found the act hopelessly and adorably endearing but in that moment all it seemed to do was shatter his heart into a million beautifully broken pieces.

“Alexander…” At this Alec gave a gut wrenching sob.

“I-I couldn't save her Magnus”

“Couldn’t save who Angel?” 

“The mundane, Magnus-. She was so small and I couldn't save her, I tried… I promise I did but I-”

In this moment Magnus was reminded of the fragility of mortal kinds, how easily they could pass on, how strongly they felt. Many moons ago Magnus told himself he would never love another mortal. What a false promise that was because right now, despite the pain and tears, Magnus realised that he would do anything to take Alec’s pain away, to make his angel feel safe. That he would move the stars themselves if it meant that Alec was safe, if it meant that Alec was loved. Magnus loved Alec and seeing him tear himself down, chipped at the elder man’s soul, and he would make a deal with the devil himself if it meant that he could be there for Alec, always, to love him always, to protect him, always.

Pressing his nose into Alec’s hair, Magnus gave a whispered sigh. His Angel carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and it pained him to watch. He pressed soft little kisses into Alec’s hair and ran his hand soothingly up and down the man’s back until his cries calmed. Murmuring tender words into the air, giving soft reassurances that it wasn't Alec’s fault, that he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I wasnt too sure how this was going toturn out but I'm quite happy with it, angst isnt normally my thing.  
> Come say Hi on tumblr. @wonderdaysoflunacy
> 
> Edit: This fic has now been beta'd by Gracie @malecbane-wood <3


End file.
